


Sharing is Caring

by Corny_Trashlord



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Noiz and Fem Noiz in the same universe, Cute, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Genderbending, Noiz-centric, Rule 63, fem noiz is noiz's sister, they both can't feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Trashlord/pseuds/Corny_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the past still eats at one of them. It's okay to seek comfort,right? </p>
<p>-<br/>Inspired from a roleplay I had some time ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Please note fem Noiz will be called Zion here because I can't have two Noiz's in the same fic sharing the same name. It would cause some confusion. Zion,as you probably realised is Noiz spelled backwards. I am not creative with names. 
> 
> This fic is not beta-ed. Mistakes are mine and mine alone and I'm sorry if it ever bothers anyone. I literally just got up in the middle of the night to type this. 
> 
> You have now reached the end of my notes. Please enjoy the fic ;)

A cold, dark place where not a shred of light can be seen. Just an endless abyss of darkness and the sound of chains rattling away with her every movement. What was this emotion she was feeling churning in her belly? It filled her gut with unease, yet she couldn’t find the will to move from her position on the ground. She laid there curled up in a ball. It’s cold. What is cold? A sensation unknown to her. The door opened. A weak,gold light filled the dark space to mimic a ray of hope,yet there was no warmth found. A silhouetted couple walked in. Only the sharp green of their irises can be seen, cold and calculating as they stared down at the sorry state of their daughter who stared up at them with a pleading gaze hidden behind a nonchalant one. Their lips move, saying the same words she dreads to hear. The same words that still haunt her today. The words of abandonment before being locked away ringing in her ears and circling in her mind. She didn’t want to hear it anymore. 

—

Zion awoke with a jolt, her own dark ceiling greeting her. Just a dream. She sighed and rolled to her side. It had been a long time since she dreamt of such a thing again. Her electric green eyes flickered up to her bedside where a digital clock sat motionlessly announcing the time in neon green letters. 

Three in the morning. 

She rolled on her back again,staring at the plain ceiling once more. Despite the haziness of sleep plaguing her,she found herself unable to do so. From fear perhaps, if it ever registered in her foggy mind. Before her still half asleep brain could process her next actions, she found herself getting out of bed,the mint green night dress falling to her knees. Her legs seemed to have a life on it’s own as it carried her out of her room and headed for the one closed door at the end of the hall. 

That door is not locked. It never is. She knows him well. He also knows her just as well. They take comfort in that, in each other. That’s how it’s always been for nineteen years. 

The blonde does not bother to knock and simply barges in,seeing the head of fluffy hair the same shade as her own poking from underneath the sheets shifting from the sudden noise she caused. An sleepy groan could be heard but other than that,the other did not stir. Zion rolled her eyes and marched over,shaking him awake in a not-so-gentle way. What was gentle anyway?

The young adult finally jolted awake from his peaceful slumber. Blond hair in a mess,Noiz sat up staring at his sister with annoyance and well-hidden concern. He then turned to look at his own clock,staring it down in disgust. Who ever wants to see such a number with 'am' next to it? Definitely not him. 

“What is it?” he yawned tiredly and scratched the back of his neck.

“Can’t sleep. Scoot over,” came her short answer.

She didn’t need to say more. He already understood what she was here for. After all,this happens quite often. Noiz knew there was no way out of this so he simply did as she asked,or demanded, and made space for her, opening his arms for her to join him. Sharing a bed for years had turned into a habit of crawling into each others beds for the strangest of reasons. 

There are many things they have in common but being fraternal twins,their size is not one of them. While Noiz is tall and well built,Zion is quite short and has a thin frame. And this bed is actually not made to have the both of them on it at the same time. It was a tight fit but neither seemed to mind. Noiz made a mental note to get a bigger bed the next day.

 

Zion nuzzled the crook of his neck. The familiar scent of her brother putting her at ease as she snuggled closer into his embrace comfortably. 

“Warm.”

The only thing Noiz could say about his sister is that he loved her. In a sibling way of course. But that didn't matter much as Zion was the most important thing in his life. So yes, he'd do anything to keep her feeling that way. Safe included warm so hearing the soft voice of the girl whisper such put him at ease. The blond male held the girl close and patted her head. Uncaring front be damned. It was still too early for that. 

"Comfy?" He asked to which she nodded.

If anyone could see how they behaved now,they would most likely ask the two if they were sick in the head and needed a doctor. No one could blame them. The two acted like the same side of a magnet repelling each other majority of the time. They barely have proper conversations and when they do,it's often sarcastic or outright bitter comments thrown about. They acted as though the other was not really worth a care in the world. But behind closed doors were more different. Perhaps they had just been accustomed to only being in each others presence which prompts them to unconsciously seek each other out for comfort when it was just them. 

Zion wasn't particularly tired at the moment but it is certainly comfortable. 

"Brings back memories," the girl murmured. 

Memories,particularly the ones from their distant past. When it was just the both of them and no one else. Running his fingers through her hair, Noiz sighed. 

“Don’t remember that.”

Those memories are mostly unpleasant. The cause of their nightmares today. The only thing that prevented them from going insane back then was each other. Each other in a lonely world that was made up of four walls,encasing them in a box. They won’t go back there again. They aren’t trapped anymore. 

Noiz was really strange when it came to being half asleep, always groggy and willing to admit to anything. This usual followed by kicking his sister off the bed the following morning to wake her. But that'd wait. For now, the older blond held his sister tightly but comfortably.

“We’re free.”


End file.
